


Tears After Heaven

by Amarin_Rose



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-12
Updated: 2009-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarin_Rose/pseuds/Amarin_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Gert's back, and determined to think only of what will be. Pay no attention to the tears of happiness in her eyes, they're an illusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears After Heaven

Weddings were **not** one of the few things in her new, super-heroic, post death-of evil-parents life that made Gertrude Yorkes cry. But if there were a few tears welling in her eyes, well, the candlelight was low enough in the room that no one could tell.

Except maybe Chase. But he wasn’t looking entirely dry-eyed himself. And Gert suspected that the dopey grin on his face was a match for the smile she could feel curving her own lips.

Sometimes Gert thought about what could have been. They could never have found out about their parents; but Chase probably would have booked the moment he turned eighteen, and she never would have seen him again. She knows Chase loves her, but without the enforced proximity of being ‘Runways’ together, their relationship would have had zero chance of happening. She never would have been walked down an aisle by her father towards Chase if this whole thing had never happened.

She could never have died; but then, they might have all kept thinking they were invincible (despite Alex; after all, he brought that on himself) and someone else would have gotten hurt. (Gert fears it would have been Molly, their Princess Powerful losing her powers at just the wrong moment.) They would have kept stupidly thinking they had all the time in the world. Her coming back two months ago is the reason they’re all here today, her and Chase doing this at long last; not putting it off for one minute longer than necessary.

Getting married. Her with freshly dyed hair, wearing an equally purple (and white – some traditions she just didn’t feel right deviating from) Roman-style evening gown, and white snow boots (because of **course** she came back on All Saint’s Day and even just outside of Vegas, winter is still **cold** ), Chase in a rented tuxedo with a gaudy non-matching purple and gold vest, standing in front of a Wiccan priest. All of this in a wood-plank room covered in Gothic drapery right up Nico’s alley, which was also decorated with embroidery that wouldn’t look out of place on tarot cards. She hadn’t wanted to get married in a church, let alone have a Jewish ceremony, but this place was downright tacky; still, considering they needed a marriage mart that didn’t keep computer records, she can’t complain.

Gert doesn’t care about what could have been. She doesn’t care what **was** (though she is very thankful that if she’d been in Heaven for the past year, she can’t remember it), only what is. They can’t change the past; they can only make the future better.

She’s going to start hers with the words, “I do.”


End file.
